This invention relates to a lipidic composition intended for use in cosmetic preparations.
Lipids perform several functions in cosmetics, namely:
at the epidermal level, as structural elements of cell membranes and as barrier elements for preventing the imperceptible loss of water and hence drying out and PA1 at the intradermal level, as producers of bioactive substances.
These bioactive substances, which are produced by enzymatic transformation of the essential fatty acids, are responsible for physiological responses affecting the skin, such as inflammation, hyperproliferation and the intercell exchange mechanisms at the membrane level. It is known that lipids, particularly phospholipids incorporating the essential fatty acids, are the principal constituents of the membranes and regulate their enzymatic activity, the intercell signal receptors (the secondary messengers) and the production of eicosanoids.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a lipidic composition for topical application based on a combination of oils formulated to guarantee optimal structural qualities and optimal physiological performance with an optimum balance of active substances to avoid unbalanced metabolic charges at the tissue level, more particularly at the skin level.
French Patent 2,670,111, for example, describes a fatty composition for cosmetic products of which the triglycerides comprise a significant proportion of saturated fatty acids and a minor proportion of unsaturated fatty acids. Under these conditions, the unsaturated oils are in danger of partly dissolving in the final mixture and separating from insoluble (saturated) glycerides during the production, storage or application of the product. In addition, no account is taken of a balance between the active substances of the n-3 and n-6 families, the isomerism of the alpha-linolenic (n-3 family) and gamma-linolenic (n-6 family) fatty acids or the fact that they compete with enzymes of the lipoxygenase type which produce from these fatty acids active metabolites intervening, for example, in the pro-inflammation and anti-inflammation processes.